


As You Wish

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Charades, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Game Night, Getting Together, It starts off as a game, M/M, Rom-com, Stony - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its the weekly game night for the Avengers, so what happens when a game of charades turns into Steve and Tony having to act out love scenes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Wish

“Oh come on man, this is just unfair!” Sam says as he chuck the crumpled piece of paper at Steve’s head.

“Oh come on, I didn’t even pick teams this time!” He says with a laugh as he throws back another handful of popcorn. As usual, their Saturday game night featuring charades had turned competitive, and as Sam demonstrated he wasn’t great at loosing.

“Cleary, there is some ploy afoot, because otherwise how could you not get that this, is Godzilla!” Sam says as he once again mimics a dinosaur, while also knocking things of the table.

“I don’t know, maybe because you look more like a raptor than a giant mutated lizard!” Clint says, throwing his hands up in exasperation. Their team was losing 7 to 4, and the further behind they got, the more entertaining it became.

“Movie, one word, what else would it be?!” Sam says, still making dinosaur motions.

“Hey, I forgave you for not getting Batman!” Clint shouts back.

“All you did was run around with your arms out!” Sam says, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

“And again-“

“Alright, alright boys, lets move on before this turns into another Monopoly incident.” Nat says, all of them shuddering at the memory of Monopoly night. They still hadn’t found all of the game pieces and they now agreed not to have glass in the living room anymore during game night. “Tony, your turn.”

Tony stands up and grabs a piece of paper, furrowing his brow before he turns to his teammates, Bruce and Steve. “Am I allowed to use someone as a prop?”

Everyone’s faces turned confused as Nat walks up and glances at his piece of paper.

“Yes. Definitely yes.” She says with a smirk as she glances around the room. “But only your teammates.”

“Fair enough. Come on Cap.” Tony says, gesturing to the spot next to him. Immediately he gives him a suspicious look, which illicits an eye roll, “Don’t worry, I won’t bite.”

He stands up and nervously pulls his shirt down before walking over to where Tony’s standing. His heart skips a beat as Tony adjust how he’s standing until he’s facing the rest of the group with both his arms sticking out in front of him.

“Okay, lets do this.” Tony says, before turning away. He mimes the motion for ‘movie’ and then ‘three words’. The first word is a little word, which they almost immediately guess as ‘The’. Then, he grabs the paper crown that’s still in the living room (he’s not sure if that’s from when Clint’s kids were over or if its the one Tony came home drunk with) and places it gingerly upon Steve’s head.

“The Princess Diaries!” Clint yells with a smirk.

“You’re not even on their team!” Sam yells back, smacking him in the arm.

“And you’re wrong Barton.” Nat says with a smirk, watching the time.

Tony looks at Steve and then wraps one arm around his neck. He barely has time to process what he’s doing before Tony jumps and lands in his arms. He nearly drops him out of sheer surprise but holds on to him, not sure what to do or where to look with his arms full of Tony. Because holding Tony like this is making his heart beat so loudly he was surprised Tony could’t hear it with his head next to his chest.

“Uhh…” Bruce says, cocking his head with a puzzled look on his face, which most of the team seems to mirror.

Suddenly Steve remembers he’s supposed to be guessing as well, trying to remember any movie around a tiara and an armful of cocky genius. Crown… Royalty… Bridal style…

“The Princess Bride!” he shouts, trying to ignore how Tony feels in his arm.

“Yes, thank you!” Tony shouts. “At least someone on the team is thinking!”

“I think the rest of the team was distracted by you in Roger’s embrace! And lets be real, you should be wearing the crown cause you’re definitely the princess.” Barton shouts back with a shit eating grin.

“Haha you’re hilarious Barton. And you can put me down now, muscles.” Tony says, with what Steve swears is a slight blush on his cheeks.

“As you wish.” Steve whispers, so soft he’s surprised when Tony looks a him with a questioning look. Neither of them move for a moment, Tony still in his arms.

And suddenly a cough breaks them out of their revere, Steve carefully putting Tony down again.

“So that’s 8 to 4 then?” He says, trying to ignore that fluttery feeling in his stomach.

“Yeah, yeah, stop rubbing it in.” Clint says as he gets up to grab another piece of paper.

A few rounds later, they’re almost neck in neck for the winning point. Steve’s been doing his best to ignore the quizzical glances Tony keeps shooting at him, he knows he might have crossed a line with that quote, but given the circumstances he’s sure he’ll be able to laugh it off.

Even if he doesn’t really want to. He would love to be able to tell Tony that it wasn’t all a joke, tell him how he really felt, how stupid romantic comedies made him think of Tony.

He tries to get himself to focus on the game, standing up from the sofa and grabbing the last piece of paper. He quickly opens it to read it and doesn’t immediately recognize it.

“Umm…” He says, hoping someone will come to his rescue. Nat stands up and quickly walks over to him, before glancing at the piece of paper and turning to him with his eyebrow quirked.

“Its the photo, of the sailor and the nurse, you know the one.” She whispers quietly, a devious expression on her face. “And don’t forget Steve, you can use your teammates as props.”

He blushes slightly, before rubbing his hand nervously on the back of his neck. “Alright, can I get a volunteer up here?”

“Well, its only fair I pay you back for earlier.” Tony says with a smirk as he walks over to him. He really wishes Bruce would have been the one to volunteer, but it was too late to do anything about it now.

“Okay. Uhh its a picture. I don’t know the gesture for that.” He mutters nervously, as he positions him and Tony so they’re facing each other. “Five words.”

He wraps one hand around Tony’s back and the other around his face, pulling Tony close to him. He leans forward slightly and gently grips Tony’s back so he leans back slightly, as though he’s dipping him.

“Uhh dance something? Last dance?” Bruce guesses, cocking his head to the side.

“In the picture, we’re um-“ He tries to gesture ‘kissing’ but has to stop in order to hang on to Tony.

“Falling? Cause that was what was about to happen.” Tony says with a smirk, even as his words come out slightly breathier. “Give us another hint.”

“A silent hint, there is way too much talking going on!” Clint says, taking a sip of his Dr.Pepper.

Before he can list all the reasons this is an awful idea, he leans down and gently kisses Tony. V-He means it only to be a friendly kiss, one he can brush off with a laugh, but quickly turns into something more when he feels Tony kiss him back. He feels the stubble of his beard rubbing against his face, he feels Tony’s arm reach up to wrap around him, enjoys the wetness of his kiss.

“Is this… like a picture from a porno?” Clint mutters.

“V-J Day in Times Square!” Bruce shouts.

“Yep.” Natasha says.

“So we got it right.” Bruce says slowly. “We guessed it guys!”

“Which means you two can stop kissing!” Clint says as he throws a handful of popcorn at them.

They finally pull apart, Steve still holding Tony close.

“Oh thank gosh, that was just getting weird to watch.” Clint says with a snort.

“Seriously man, I mean its about time, but take it to your bedroom and away from the snacks.” Sam says.

“Yeah, lets do that.” Tony says with a smirk.

“Yeah, okay.” He mutters, finally unwrapping himself from Tony.

Bruce picks up the slip of paper that Steve had just read from, “Tony, this is your handwriting!”

“I- what- no-“ Tony sputters, his face become a soft shade of red.

“Yes it is! You so knew what Steve had to act out!” Clint says as he walks up and grabs the piece of paper from Bruce’s hand.

“I did not, you guys are-“

“You wanted to kiss Steeeeve!” Clint says in a sing songey voice, before making kissey noises at them.

“I am going to kill you bird brain!” Tony says, before Steve grabs him by the hand and starts leading him down the hall while trying not to laugh. When they’re out of view from everyone, he pushes Tony against the wall and kisses him again.

“So, you wrote that one?” He says as he whispers against Tony’s lips.

“Maybe.” Tony says softly.

“Were you hoping I’d kiss you?”

“Maybe.”

“So you like me?”

“Maybe.”

“Do you want me to kiss you again?”

“Maybe.”

“As you wish.” He whispers as he kisses Tony again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> Please feel free to leave comments!


End file.
